Wonach mein Herz sich sehnt
by Balinese
Summary: Wills Reaktion darauf, dass Jacks Crew ihn einfach so zurückgelassen hat...


Titel: Wonach mein Herz sich sehnt...  
  
Genre: PotC - FF  
  
Disclaimer: Nö, nix mir. (krieg ich Jack? ;_; Will kriegt dann das Hota- chan *gg*) Warnungen: sap, sad, nich wirklich dark ^^; Kommentar: So, hier mein drittes Geburtstagsgeschenk für mein Asuka-chan ^______^ Hoffe, es gefällt dir ^^; (Hui, ich hab ein neues Fandom gefunden... und schon das zweite wegen dir ^_- Ich freu mich aufs Cosplay XD) C&C an: Yohjikun@gmx.de ^^;  
  
Wonach mein Herz sich sehnt...  
  
"Sie haben getan, was sie immer tun. Wie konnte ich etwas anderes erwarten?!"  
  
Es waren nun bereits 2 Stundne vergangen seit der ehemalige Captain der Black Pearl diese Frage ausgesprochen hatte. In diesen 2 Stunden hatte er kein einziges Wort mehr geredet.  
  
Es saß an Deck der Dauntless, die Hände mit schweren Eisenketten gefesselt und mit dem Rücken an die Reling gelehnt. Seine dunklen Augen waren gegen den Nachthimmel gerichtet.  
  
Will folgte seinem Blick. Noch immer stand der Vollmond hell und klar am Himmel. Sein Licht gab dem Meer einen silbrigen Glanz... und hatte doch nur wenige Stunden vorher noch das furchteinflößende Geheimnis des Fluches um Barbossa und seine Männer preisgegeben.  
  
Der junge Waffenschmied seufzte leise. Sobald die Dauntless wieder zurück in Port Royal angelegt hätte, würde am nächsten Morgen der Galgen auf Jack warten. Der Commoder war unerbittlich gewesen, wollte Jack Sparrow um jeden Preis für seine Verbrechen bestrafen. War er auch eine große Hilfe gewesen Elisabeth zu retten und die Piraten um Barbossa endlich zur Strecke zu bringen, so war er doch auch selbst ein gesuchter Pirat. Keine noch so gute Tat, würde das ändern.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow - nunmehr ein Schatten seiner selbst wie er dort vollkommen in Gedanken versunken gen Himmel starrte.  
  
Will wollte es nicht einsehen... Ja, Jack war ein Pirat... aber er hatte sowohl Elisabeth als auch ihm das Leben gerettet und hatte sein eigenes dabei riskiert... und nun war doch nicht anderes für ihn dabei herausgesprungen als der sichere Tod durch den Strick. Jack war ein guter Mann...  
  
Langsam trat er aus den Schatten hinaus, die ihn bis jetzt versteckt hielten und ging auf den Piraten zu. Kurz bevor er an seiner Seite stand, wandte Jack seinen Blick vom silberscheinenden Mond zu ihm.  
  
"Wurde ja auch langsam Zeit, ich dachte schon du würdest die ganez Nacht da hinten stehen bleiben und mich beobachten." Das übliche Grinsen an seinem Platz.  
  
"Du wusstest die ganze Zeit, dass ich da war? Warum hast du nichts gesagt?" Will war ehrlich überrascht, hatte er doch angenommen, dass Jack sich vollkommen in seine Gedanken geflüchtet hatte.  
  
"Nun, ich war eigentlich der Meinung, dass du alt genug bist, selbst Entscheidungen zu fallen.. und wie du siehst, hast es auch getan, schleißlich bist du doch zu mir gekommen." Die Kette, die seine Handgelenke zusammenband klirrte leise, als Jack ein Stück zur Seite rückte. "Setz dich doch, oder willst du noch weiter in der Gegend rumstehen?"  
  
Er befand es für unnütz diese Frage zu beantworten, folgte aber doch dem Angebot und ließ sich neben Jack nieder. Gerade noch gingen ihm so viele Dinge durch den Kopf, die er dem Piraten sagen wollte, doch nun, wo er direkt neben ihm saß, war alles verschwunden. Es war immer so... war er in einem Moment noch selbstsicher und von sich überzeugt, war er sobald er in Jacks Nähe kam wie ausgewechselt.. dieser Mann strahlte ein solches Selbstbewusstsein aus, dass er sich dagegen vollkommen klein vorkam... aber er fühlte sich nicht unwohl... nein, das war es nicht. Im Gegenteil! Normalerweise genoss er die Gesellschaft, die Jack ihm leistete. Er schaffte es immer in auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, ihn seine Sorgen für einen Moment vergessen zu lassen. Doch jetzt war es anders.  
  
"Jack, ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen... Du hast so viel für uns getan und nun das..." Schon verstummten seine Worte wieder und hingen in der kühlen Luft zwischen ihnen.  
  
Einige Momente vergingen bis Jack seine Augen auf ihn richtete. Diese braunen Augen schienen Will in ihnen versinken zu lassen... "Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken." Jacks tiefe, ernste Stimme holte ihn zurück in die Realität. "Es ist schließlich nicht deine Schuld... Ich meine, ich hab zwar nach der Freiheit gesucht, aber man kann ja schließlich nicht immer Glück haben, nicht wahr?" Zurück war der amüsierte Unterton in seiner Stimme. Wie konnte er das so einfach hinnehmen?  
  
"Jack, das stimmt nicht! Du hast das hier nicht verdient! Warum nimmst du das so leicht? Ich weiß doch genau wie sehr du dich danach gesehnt hast, dass du die Black Pearl wieder dein nennen kannst! Warum-" Ein einzelner Zeigefinger legte sich auf seine Lippen.  
  
"Will... hör mir zu... ja, ich habe mich danach gesehnt, und ich sehne mich auch jetzt nach nichts anderem mehr als mein Schiff zurück zu haben... aber wieso sollte ich darüber weinen? Im Moment kann ich sowieso nicht viel ausrichten... Die Ketten" Ein leises Klirren. "Auf einem Schiff der Royal Navy" Immer wieder schlugen kleinere Wellen gegen den Bug des Schiffes. "Was erwartest du, was ich da tun soll?" Bisher hatte Will ihn nur sehr selten so ernst gesehen... als er Barbossa seinen zehn Jahre lang reservierten Gnadenschuss gab... als er das offene Meer sah, auf dem zuvor noch die Black Pearl ankerte und jetzt... Dieser Ausdruck stand ihm...  
  
"Sag, mein Guter, du hast nicht zufällig etwas Wein bei dir, oder?" Will blickte ihn verwirrt an. Schon wieder ein solcher Stimmungswandel. "N-nein..."  
  
"Schade... weißt du, heute ist nämlich eigentlich ein Geburtstag." Die Überraschung musste klar auf Wills Gesicht geschrieben sein, denn Jacks gewohntes Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter. "Woher...?"  
  
"Woher ich das weiß? Tja, mein Lieber, ich hatte da so meine Quellen..." Ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.  
  
"Mein Vater...er hat dir..." - "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, sie sind heute aber schnell im Begreifen! Ich würd dir ja jetzt eigentlich gerne gebührend zum Geburtstag gratulieren, nur stört da leider diese dumme Kette." Ungeduldig zerrte an seinen Handfesseln, bevor er es die Augen verdrehend wieder aufgab.  
  
"Und ein Geschenk hab ich auch nicht..." Grübelnd starrte der dunkelhaarige Pirat auf einen imaginären Punkt vor sich, bevor er sich plötzlich wieder Will zuwandte und ihn mit seinem Blick fixierte.  
  
Will stockte. Er hatte ja nun schon mehrere Ausdrücke auf dem Gesicht des Älteren gesehen, aber dieser war ihm vollkommen neu...  
  
"Doch, etwas gibt es da, was ich dir geben kann... Weißt du, ich war nie dazu gekommen, das deinem Vater zu geben, aber ich glaube, bei dir ist es auch gut aufgehoben."  
  
Er wusste nicht, was er von diesen Worten halten sollte. Dieser Blick, mit dem Jack ihn an Ort und Stelle fesselte. Was hatte er vor...?  
  
Doch ehe er noch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte Jack die Distanz zwischen ihnen schon geschlossen und seine Lippen lagen auf denen des Waffenschmieds. Dieser hielt den Atem an... Was...?!  
  
Es schien eine kleine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis sich Jack schließlich wieder von ihm löste, doch waren es ihn Wirklichkeit nur wenige Augenblicke. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht wider.  
  
Er fand keine Worte... Warum hatte jack das getan? Und warum hatte er das überhaupt zugelassen?  
  
Doch abermals wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als eine Stimme über das Deck zu ihm gelang. "Mr Turner, der Commoder wünscht sie zu sprechen. Sie sollen unverzüglich zu ihm gehen." Und schon stand der zu der Stimme gehörende Offizier neben ihm.  
  
Nickend erhob er sich, den Blick immer noch auf den am Boden sitzenden Jack gerichtet, drehte er sich schließlich um und folgte dem Uniformierten.  
  
Kurz bevor er die Tür zum Raum des Commodors öffnete, wurde ihm jedoch ein Gedanke klar... er würde Jack nicht einfach so im Stich lassen... auch wenn es seinen eigenen Tod bedeuten würde!  
  
Die Dämmerung hate bereits eingesetzt und hinter dem Horizont erschienen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen, die alles in ein warmes, orange-goldenes Licht tauchten. An Deck der Dauntless saß ein Mann auf der Brüstung und schaute in Richtung der aufgehenden Sonne. Auf seinen Lippen ein Lächeln, das wärmende Licht in seinen braunen Augen spiegelnd, das schwere Eisen um seine Handgelenke fast vergessen.  
  
"Eines habt ihr wohl alle vergessen... ich bin immer noch Captain Jack Sparrow und daran wird sich so schnell nichts ändern..." War er vorher noch unsicher über seine Zukunft gewesen, so klang nun wieder die vertraute Selbstsicherheit in seinen Worten mit, die er leise in den morgendlichen Wind flüsterte.  
  
"Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho!" 


End file.
